


Fabricator Fire

by cassidybp



Category: The Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, Time Mom Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidybp/pseuds/cassidybp
Summary: A cute one shot where the legends get in a their usual trouble, and its starting to take a toll on Sara.
Relationships: Avalance - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Fabricator Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the talasus and maissiah cult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+talasus+and+maissiah+cult).



> Hi y'all! I wrote this in an hour and a half for tmc because I love them. I asked them to each give me three words and a date that I had to put into the story somehow and those words were: five, save, call, despondent, scream, Beebo, cigarette, draft, and exile. The year chosen was 1647. Anygays, enjoy.

It was surprisingly a quiet night for the legends. Everyone was doing their own thing. Charlie and the boys were having their usual movie night full of burnt popcorn and fizzy soda, Mick spent the night working on his next draft for his new Rebecca Silver novel, and Sara was laying beside Ava, ranting about the day’s adventure. Once again the legends found themselves in a heap of trouble, and Sara was there to pick up the pieces. She loves her team, she wouldn’t trade them for the world, but sometimes they treated these missions like some sort of vacation. 

They had spent the day in May 26th, 1647. Back at the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials (just her most favorite place). The Salem Witch Trials has suddenly been erased from the timeline when Alse Young wasn’t prosecuted as the first ‘witch’ in Hartford, Connecticut. Sara had made the terrible decision to take the day off since she didn’t exactly want to deliver her time there and her being seen multiple times during the Salem Witch Trials could have complicated history anyways. So she sent the team on their way, with a direct plan on how to restore history. 

Sara was sitting in the office when she got the messages from Gideon that the Salem Witch Trials were restored, but would last well into the 21st century. 

“Oh sweet Beebo!” Sara had exclaimed, before she jumped up to go fix whatever the legends had messed up.

But now she was here, in Ava’s arms. She sunk deeper into Ava’s side, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She let her exhaustion wash away. 

“This is perfect,” Sara began. “Me, you, and the team just kicking ass everyday. I could get used to this.”

Ava moved so she was laying on her side, looking at Sara. “This is nice, too, ya know. Just getting to go to sleep by you… every night.”

Every time Ava said something that insinuated being domesticated, Sara felt like someone was taking her heart and squeezing it. She pushed that guilty feeling down and wrapped her hands around Ava’s waist, pulling their bodies close together. “Yes, it is,” Sara said with a smirk on her face, before leaning in to give Ava a kiss. 

Just as their lips were meeting, however, Sara noticed something. A smell… and it wasn’t Ava’s $40 shampoo. Within five seconds Sara was up, wrapping her robe around her shoulders and out the door.

“Gideon! Is there a fire on the ship?!”

“Yes, Captain Lance. It appears the fire is coming from the kitchen,” Gideon said through the intercoms. “Seems the team has forgotten how to use a fire hydrant.”

Sara grunted before marching off to the kitchen, Ava on her heels. She felt like screaming. When she arrived, most of the legends were there and the fabricator was burning to a crisp. The fire extinguisher was on the floor, along with most of its contents. The fabricator was beyond saving. The fire wasn’t that big, but it was enough to send Sara over the edge. 

“You idiots! What happened?” Sara couldn’t believe her eyes. How the hell did they manage this? Couldn’t she just catch a break? “Ya know what, I don’t even want to know.”

At that moment, John walked in, a cigarette in hand. He takes one look at the fire before spouting his usual “Oh, bollocks,” then walks over to the fire and lights his cigarette.

“Can’t someone just call the fire department?” Zari mumbled from the kitchen table, without even looking up from her phone. 

“No, you dimwit. We’re literally traveling through space and time,” Mick said to her.

Then the whole team starts bickering and arguing about who started the fire and who wasted the extinguisher. Sara has never wanted to exile someone from her ship more than that moment.

“Have you all lost your damn minds?” Sara put her head in her hands as Ava goes to work getting the other fire extinguisher from the cargo bay. When she returns, Sara is steal lecturing the legends like children. “Why didn’t any of you come get me?” Ava pulls the key on the fire extinguisher, points it at the fire, and watches as the white foam covers the fabricator and the flames slowly recede.

When Ava returns to Sara’s sides, she can almost feel the fury radiating off of her. 

“Team meeting after you guys clean this mess up. You’ve got ten minutes,” Sara said before turning and heading towards the bridge.

“Sara...” Ava started. “I know your mad at them, but it’s just their usual shenanigans. Usually you wouldn’t be this upset about it.”  
Sara didn’t say anything. She just kept walking with her jaw clenched and hands balled into fists. Ava grabbed her arm and turned to look at her. “What’s going on?”

The sincerity of those three little words melted Sara’s hard exterior, and she pulled Ava over to the steps by the office and sat down. She played with Ava’s fingers for a second before finally looking up into her eyes. 

“If I’m being honest, I’ve been feeling a little... despondent the last few weeks. It’s like every mission is the same. We go in with intentions of fixing the anachronism or aberration clean and easy, and then someone, me included, has to go and do something to complicate it. Constantly having to fix our mistakes is exhausting.” Ava could see it. The exhaustion in Sara’s eyes lately. Sara continued, “I’m just sick of being a fuck up. With the group being so wild, it leaves little to no room for us to have the regular nights that I know you want so badly.”

“Sara, I love this unpredictable, crazy life we’re living right now. Sure, we’re not cozy-ing it up in my apartment in Star city drinking wine, but we are doing what we know it right and makes us happy.”

“You mean that? You don’t wish your life was a little normal?” 

“Now I never said that, I just said that I love it here.. with you,” Ava leaned in and kissed Sara softly as the group trickled in. Ava pulled away and whispered, “Now what are we gonna do with these lug-nuts?”

“Send then away so I can talk you to bed, Ms. Sharpe,” Sara said before turning to the team and giving them the 101 on fire safety. After she sends them away, she reaches for Ava’s hand and they walk together through the smokey hallways towards their room.


End file.
